Sweet Dream
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Nightmare. If he was the boy's bloody nightmare, than the boy must be his sweet dream. The brunette was so alluring, so beautiful, and he knew he would enjoy his time with his new toy, because he was a monster. He knew he was, and he would take complete advantage of the chance given to him. Tsunayoshi was complete opposite, and he loved it. suggestive theme 1827
1. Chapter 1

He knew he was a monster. He never left his mansion, and he enjoyed the rumors that circled the surrounding town. It brought him great bliss that people would dare each other to come to his mansion, and even when someone would not return, others would still dare to come. It was so satisfying to hear their screams as they begged for mercy. Sometimes, they wouldn't scream at all. Those people were no fun, really. They simply stood there in silence, too scared to do anything as he bit into their necks, sometimes even taking his time with them and torturing them a little.

But his new toy was by far the best.

The boy didn't scream when he bit him, but that was fine with him. He made sure not to take too much of the boy's blood, only enough to knock him out. The boy made him so excited, so aroused by the brunet. He was beautiful, much more than anyone he had seen before. Many had come, and many seemed to be beautiful as well, but that was only on the outside. Their inner beauty was reflected in the taste of their blood, and until now, he had never tasted blood so rich and enticing. The boy was his drug, and he was the helpless addict that could only crave more and more of that sweet taste.

He stroked the brown locks that rested on his lap, his slender fingers sliding lower, caressing the now pale cheeks that seemed to beg for his touch. He rubbed the soft skin, the feel of it under his touch bringing great satisfaction. His hand travelled lower, to his toy's shoulder, and down to his forearm, reaching the bandages on his wrists which kept his movement limited. His eyes were also wrapped in bandages, and Hibari had no intention of removing them. The brunette's eyes brought him so much solace, and they were so alluring, so much that it made the monster question his self-control. He knew, that if he could see the boy's eyes, he would devour the boy, not being about to take his time.

He lifted the boy gently, bring him up so that the boy was now seated in his lap, brown locks now resting at the crook of his neck. The position gave me more access to the boy's boy, and he licked his lips at how his body relished at the seductiveness the boy unconsciously gave off. He had previously stripped the boy before he lost conscious, pleasuring the boy, and himself, to the point of sweet ecstasy. He caressed the smooth, pale thighs in front of him, his hands stroking the inner and outer thigh, moving up and down the smooth legs, fingers lingering in certain areas. He felt the boy tremble beneath him, and he chuckled lowly, his grip on the boy's waist tightening as he brought his hand that was previously tracing circles on the boy's thigh to his face. He gently stroked the pale cheek and the boy on top of him shuddered.

"Tsunayoshi," he whispered huskily into the boy's ear. "I'm glad you are awake." He continued his administrations, his hand now trailing down the thin body and into the large dress shirt, rubbing the boy's chest. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"H-Hibari-sama," Tsunayoshi whimpered, and Hibari chuckled again as the boy twitched at his touches. He licked the cheek before him, satisfied with the boy's shudder.

"Now now dear Tsunayoshi," he said. His hand trailed lower, massaging the boy's inner thigh. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I... I'm fine," the boy said. "B-But... I c-can't s-s-see H-Hibari-sama."

"Of course not. I wouldn't want you to see what's happening."

"N-Ngn.. O-Of course, H-Hi-Hibari-sama."

The monster licked down the smooth cheek and onto the boy's neck, tracing over the marks he left there before, and grazed his teeth over them again. "Shall we continue our previous activity my Sweet Dream?" The boy whimpered beneath him and the monster chuckled once again. "How cute, but don't forget, you belong to me now. But I promise you, this time shall be much more pleasurable for you.

"I'll be your Bloody Nightmare, and in return, you are my Sweet Dream. We balance each other perfectly Tsunayoshi. This is why I can't kill you. We fit perfectly against one another. You and I will be one again soon my dear. Don't worry. I'll always be here to terrorize you, and in return, you must stay here to pleasure me."

~.-.~

** Most people asked for a sequel, so here you go. I hope you liked it. I know its short too, but I think I MIGHT make an M rated sequel to this. I'm not sure though. I've never written anything M rated. **

** Anyway, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

** Thank you to everyone who favorite/reviewed! You guys are great.**

** Oh! And please REVIEW! If enough people say so, I might just make that M rated fic. **

** Ciao~**


	2. Christmas Delight

How... Satisfying. Indeed, this whole ordeal was completely and utterly satisfying. The boy had brought him so much more fun than he ever thought possible. Apparently, because of the disappearance of six people together, the city really starts to worry. Just for fun, he had thrown the bodies of the boy's friend's onto the street, and watched as a passerby screamed in terror, only to come back later with the police behind her.

Now though, there was even more commotion. He was never one for commotion and crowds; He despised them really. But he was certainly happy now, because people have begun to search for the remaining body, which was still alive, but they didn't need to know that. No one would take his precious Tsunayoshi away from him — he'd make sure of that.

It amused him to no end how the lowly humans would enter his home and search for the missing boy. He had fun torturing them. It was always so enjoyable to listen to the screams of pain and terror he would get, though none compared to his Tsunayoshi's. Those were indeed the best. It did bother him when the damn humans thought it would be a good idea to trash his home. Those humans got the worst punishment and humiliation he could think of.

Just as he thought, his Tsunayoshi was indeed special. He brought him so much fun, much more than playing with the boy like he usually did. Even now, months later, people still tried to get the missing boy. But that wasn't even the best part of it all.

His little Tsunayoshi was opening up to him. Though not exactly to tell him what his life was like, Tsunayoshi was definitely much less defiant was he was before. Of course he didn't mind giving the boy his punishments. They were very pleasurable for him, and seeing Tsunayoshi in such a state made him so happy, but it wasn't fun for the both of them. Though he would feel an immense amount of pleasure from the little activity, his little Tsunayoshi would only feel pain throughout the entire session, he made sure of that. The cries he would receive during the punishments were never ones of pleasure, begging for more. They were begging him to stop, but he wouldn't show any mercy. Not now, not ever.

Their other activities, however, were a completely different story. Those would bring much more pleasure than the punishments, for both of them. Oh, how he truly enjoyed those fun moments, with his Tsunayoshi writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Those were indeed the best, to listen to the boy moan and scream for more, scream his name as he milked the boy for everything he had and more. Just like now, with Tsunayoshi in front of him, begging for him to continue the ministration he had put a pause to just to see the boy's reaction, which did not disappoint him at all.

"H-Hibari-sama?" Tsunayoshi was calling out to him. It was only right that he respond, seeing as though he covered the boys eyes. The boys eyes were too innocent despite everything he had gone through, and he knew he would lose all of his self control if he looked into them.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?" He responded. Tsunayoshi's head tilted up to his. He had the boy on his lap once again, massaging the boy's inner thigh just as he always loved to do. A mixture of teasing the boy and feeling the smooth skin under his hand brought him such bliss.

"Will you ever allow me to walk on my own again? Or to see with my own eyes?"

_ Possibly, _he told himself. _Quite possibly_. He just wanted to be sure his herbivore wouldn't try to run from him again. Letting him walk wasn't a problem, just a small task of untying his feet. He might as well untie the boys hands as well. It was the boy's eyes he worried about, though he could get used to it eventually.

"Hibari-sama?" Tsunayoshi was calling to him again. Only this boy could distract him so much. Only this boy could make him think so much, and then easily pull him out of those thoughts.

"Maybe someday Tsunayoshi. Maybe someday."

"It's Christmas tomorrow, is it not Hibari-sama?"

"Indeed it is Tsunayoshi. Maybe those will be my gift to you." He replied.

"But I don't have a gift for you Hibari-sama."

"Worry not herbivore. I know just the way for you to repay me." Indeed. Tomorrow, he would have the most fun with his toy he had ever had yet. A day filled with nothing but his sweet herbivore's delicious moans and screams of his name. Oh yes, he would have a very merry Christmas indeed. The merriest of all.

**~.-.~**

** It's Christmas Eve! I decided to make this a short one-shot series, since I few people asked. I hope you enjoy it. Beware though, most, such as this one, will have suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
